Firestar as a girl
by A lame Jashinist
Summary: Basically if Firestar was a girl like the Erins have planned. Most storyline doesnt belong to me. There may be extreme violence, mature content and possibly lemons. Do not read the chapters marked lemon if you do not want to read those.
1. Chapter one

**Fire alone will save our Clan.**

Darkness clouded the young she-cats vision. Her ears were pricked high. She could tell something was near. Her wide emerald eyes scanned the rich undergrowth, not recognizing where she was at, but strange scents lulled her deeper into the forest. Rusty's stomach growled like a lion. She parted her maxilla and mandible slightly to let the scents of the forest flood her senses. Musty scents of mold mingled with the distinct scent of a small, furry creature. Rusty saw a flash of gray pass her vision. _Mouse. _She saw it hiding in the leaves. This would satisfy her hunger. Lowering herself into a crouch, poising herself for the attack. It was downwind of her. She knew the mouse had no idea she was present. Rusty sprang, sending a shower of leaves behind her, and the mouse dove for cover. But she was onto it. She hooked the creature with her thorn sharp claws, then slamming it into a tree. The mouse was alive but dazed. It tried to escape, but Rusty was faster. She flung it farther this time, but the mouse managed to scramble away until Rusty caught up to it. Then, a noise rumbled nearby. She whipped her head around, the mouse escaping. Rusty saw it retreat into the foliage. Angry, the She cat gave up on the hunt, still hungry. The sound rattled on. Her green gaze swept around the forest, looking for whatever made the noise. Suddenly she opened her eyes, blinking. Her two leg had been filling up her bowl with hard brown pellets. Rusty's collar wrapped around her neck uncomfortably. In her dreams, her neck fur was being cooled by the wind. It was the third time since full moon since she had that dream. And every time her hunger was not satisfied. Rusty's mouth watered, the dusty scent of food pellets chasing away the warm scents of her dream. But she carries on, standing above her food bowl and bending her neck to start eating it. The food was dusty and dry on her tongue. She took one last mouthful and then walked over to the cat door, hoping the scents of the garden would remind her of the vivid dream she had. Outside the moon shone brightly, a light drizzle coating the leaves in the trees. She began to pad down the garden, the leaping onto her favorite spot: the fence. She could spot other green gardens, and the dark green forest. The drizzled ceased. She heard her two legs calling for her one last time. They would greet her with gentle words and pet her, then welcome her into their warm bed. But Rusty ignores the calls. Her fur raised. Was that a noise in the forest? Was someone watching her? But suddenly a familiar voice meowed behind her. "Hello, Rusty. What are you looking at?"

Rusty raised her head to see her friend Smudge balancing himself on the fence. "Hi Smudge." She felt her ginger fur weighing down on her from the rain. "Are you going into the forest?" The black and white felines orbits stretched.

"Just for a look." She promised, tensing her muscles.

"I wouldn't go there!" His protesting mew surprised her. His nose wrinkled. "There are huge wildcats in there who eat kittens and sharpen their teeth on bones!" Rusty found it hard to believe. "I'm just going for a look, I'll be back!" Smudge ignored the scorn in her voice. Smudge shrugged, smiling and leaping off the fence. Rusty leaped off the fence, staring in awe at the forest. She pricked her ears, hearing a strange noise. Pawsteps? Rusty began to prowl forwards. But the faint rustling behind her became louder, and the she cat realized she was in danger. Her attacker hit her like an explosion, sending her knocking


	2. Chapter one part two

into a nearby fern. Rusty panicked, biting and flailing around as they tussled and tossed each other around. Rusty got away, darting for the exit to the foliage, and could sense her attacker on her heels. She decided to turn around, hissing and lashing at the gray felines ear. He was paralyzed in shock, but then calmed down and sat, licking his paw casually. "You put up a good fight for a tame kitty!" Rusty's stomach sank. She had wanted a fight. "Who're you calling tame kitty?" Her hackles raised. Suddenly, the tall figures wove through the foliage. One was a blue gray she cat, with an intelligent and sorrow look shining in her breathtaking blue eyes, and the other feline was a golden tom with fluffy fur around his neck, making it look like a lion's mane. Rusty froze as the figures loomed over her. Finally the large she cat began to speak. "You put up a well fight. Neither me nor Lionheart would you imagined you fighting back, young kitty pet. What's your name?"

Rusty tried to speak but the words caught in her throat. "Uh- I'm Rusty." The two felines nodded. "I am Bluestar. This is Lionheart and Graypaw." Bluestar wrapped her tail around her scarred mitts. Graypaw then began to explain clan life. Rusty was intrigued. "That sounds amazing..."

And so, began our epic saga of Rusty's ad

ventures. She agreed to come to the clans the next day.


	3. Chapter two

Bluestar watched Whitestorm and Lionheart walk into camp with the ginger kittypet. Hushed murmurs ripples throughout the Clan sharing tongues. She just mentally flinched at the stench of dusty kittypet food. She walked over to her senior warriors, Rusty trailing behind them. "She kept up pretty well, but her legs are short." Lionheart began. Bluestar decided to not put the ceremony on hold, leaping onto Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" The voices were silenced by her booming caterwaul. The felines gathered under the rock, sharing quiet secrets about the ginger kittypet. "We all know ThunderClan has never been so low on warriors and apprentices." Bluestar nodded her head. "There is a feline who would like to join the ranks of ThunderClan, named Rusty." She puffed out her chest, her bell twinkling. Longtail stepped forward. "Ha! She's a kittypet. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. She will be a poor hunter, at best. At worst, she will herd two legs into our territory, searching for the little lost kittypet who fills the forest with her pitiful tinkling!" A low growl formed in Rusty's throat, as she sprang forwards at the warrior, catching him by surprised and lashing out at his ear, tearing it. The sour, metallic tang of blood filled her mouth. Rusty pounced on him, tearing her claws into his flank as they started to tussle. The clan watched in awe, as Longtail used her collar to choke her. Bluestar watched, her paws itching to intervene. But the collar broke, Rusty falling to the ground and standing up. Bluestar leaped down, the Clan cheering loudly, as she silenced them with her tail held high. "The newcomer has lost her collar in a battle for her honor. She will join as an apprentice." Bluestar notices the pool of sunshine Rusty bathed in, making her pelt look like fire. _Yes! This is the fire in the prophecy. _"Her name shall be Firepaw, for her coat that shines like a brand of fire." Bluestar touched her muzzle to the newcomer's head, some parts of the Clan looking at Firepaw distastefully, some with welcoming gazes.

**This was the fire that would save the forest. Bluestar was sure of it.**


	4. Chapter 3

Firepaw has been striding around the camp, ears pricked high in satisfaction of getting into the Clan. Graypaw has been a great friend to her, and she had been hanging out with him a few minutes ago. But then, she felt a lingering gaze on her. Firepaw whipped her head around, seeing Sandpaw and Dustpaw snickering and quietly teasing her. Every once in a awhile, they called out a name until Firepaw couldn't take it anymore. She strode up next to them, her lip raising to reveal sharp teeth. "Call me that one more time and you'll find me sleeping in a nest with your mom." Sandpaw and Dustpaw flinched, Firepaw getting toe to toe with Sandpaw. But their faces were still teasing. "Kittypet!" Dustpaw chanted. But Sandpaw was quiet, Firepaw leaning in until they were a hair's length away. Hoping they had been intimidated, she walked off, her tail raised high in satisfaction. Dustpaw kept on calling her a kittypet. But Sandpaw just had a lingering warm feeling in her stomach, eyeing Graypaw enviously when he joined her by her side. They were both laughing together. She decided to talk to Brindleface about it later. Maybe she had the kittypet flu! How scary that would be!

Firepaw finished a conversation with Graypaw as they parted. The ginger she cat decided to talk to the medicine cat to get on friendly terms, maybe. She entered the den, a sweet smell lingering in her nostrils. Then, Firepaw saw what she thought to be an angel: a tortoiseshell she cat with a pretty face and frame, and she smelled like catmint. Her mouth watered, being unable to tear her eyes away. Spottedleaf started. "Hello, how are you doing? Is there something wrong?" Firepaw shook her head. "Nothing. Sorry. Just wanted to talk. I'm doing, fine." She had her eyes stuck onto the she cat in front of her. "Oh, you don't have to apologize, dear. I'm doing good as well." Firepaw's began to turn red. She didn't know what to saw. When she tried to speak the words caught in her throat. "I- uhhhhhhh." Firepaw tripped over her words, Spottedleaf listening intently. "Are you okay?" The fire colored apprentice snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. I- have to train." Firepaw didn't want to take her eyes off the beauty in front of her, but she just nodding and walked out. The medicine cats scent cling onto her pelt.

Sandpaw walked into the warriors den in the afternoon, prodding her napping mother with a paw. "Brindleface?" She hissed quietly. Her ears flicked, Brindleface getting up. "Sorry, Sandpaw. What's up?" She looked around the den. "Well... uh, have you ever had this feeling where you feel warm when you think about a feline? Your heart quickens and your face turns red... do I have kittypet fever?!" Brindleface giggles. "Oh, Sandpaw. You're in love!"

The sandy colored she cat flinched. "Ew! No way!" Sandpaw scrambled out of the den.

Firepaw has just finished a training session with Graypaw and Lionheart. It was harder than she thought. Walking over to the prey pile, she picked out a fat mouse for her and Graypaw to share. They both devoured the mouse hungrily, shaking out their fur. "Wanna go for a walk?" He asked, flicking his tail. Firepaw nodded quickly, getting up and following the gray apprentice into the forest. She also saw Ravenpaw, another friend of theirs, tag along. This was her group of friends and she was satisfied with it!


	5. Chapter four

Time had passed. Firepaw and Graypaw were listening to the scared Ravenpaw as he described Tigerclaw killing Redtail, and how he had planned to kill him. Firepaw's ears pricked. "We need to get you to Barley's barn." She and the two toms nodded. "We'll say you went missing." Firepaw got up, herding Ravenpaw into the bushes and stalking around them to avoid being seen. Until they got to Barley's farm. A raindrop trickled onto the loner's nose. "Hello!" He greeted as they began to pad over to the black and white tom. "Barley. Can Ravenpaw live with you?" Graypaw pushed Ravenpaw over, as he gulped and nodded. Barley was silent for a minute. "Of course. Come in, Ravenpaw. It's raining!" He angles his fluffy ears towards the barn, and they both set off. "I won't forget you!" The black tom calls. Firepaw and Graypaw rose to their mitts, Firepaw bumping his shoulder. "Leave the lying to me." She said, as Graypaw nodded and began to walk with his friend. When they arrived to camp, she put a scared look on her face, and shouting, "Ravenpaw is gone!"

Search parties had been sent to look for him, but they wouldn't find him. He was in the safety of Barley's barn, and Tigerclaw couldn't hurt him anymore. Graypaw and Firepaw knew they did the right thing.

Everyone had given up hope finding the small black apprentice, assuming the worst. But Firepaw and Graypaw knew. But, later that afternoon, Bluestar had been organizing patrols with Tigerclaw. She decided to make Firepaw hunt in a pair with Tigerclaw. "Firepaw, Tigerclaw! Go hunting together." His sharp claws glinted, leaving gouges in the earth. Firepaw gulped nervously, walking over to Tigerclaw. The poised gray she cat nudged the young apprentice. "Go hunting with your senior warrior." Tigerclaw began to walk towards the forest. Firepaw trailed along nervously as they led camp, her tail drooping, eyes wide with anxiety. Tigerclaw watched her. "Let's split up. Meet back here when you have all the prey you can catch. Go that way." She was too shaken to notice the fox stench in the direction, so she took off running. Tigerclaw walked calmly behind her, watching as Firepaw ran, scaring away prey. She just wanted to leave. Who knew what this tom would do to her? The thought made her shiver, recalling what Ravenpaw said about him. Firepaw kept running. Tigerclaw began to give chase to her. She ran for what seems like moons; every wheezing gasp for air and burning cramp in her paws. But she kept going, adrenaline pumping hard in her as Tigerclaw began to catch up. She looked at a large tree, knowing it was her only hope until she pelted into another Clans territory. Firepaw unsheathes her claws, leaping onto the thick trunk and climbing as fast as she could. Tigerclaw skidded to a halt at the tree, climbing it up. Firepaw ran into the branches, waiting at one and crouching down, her eyes wild with fear. The large dark tabby lumbered into the branches, Firepaw letting out an alarmed caterwaul when he saw her. There was a tree nearby. It was her only hope. She bunched her muscles, leaping onto the branch but only catching it with her paws. And she smelled the stench of fox, right below her. If she fell, it was game over. If Tigerclaw caught her, it was game over. Tigerclaw leaped onto the branch that Firepaw was hanging from. "Please-" She wheezed. "Help me!" The ginger she cat cried. "I don't wanna die!" But Tigerclaw just walked over, swiping her paws with a quick blow, sending her falling down, down, down... time seemed to slow, but it wasn't a really far fall. Next thing she knew she was in a fox den, watching the shifty scarlet creature creep up onto her. She was finished. But she had to put up a fight. Firepaw lashed at its ears, trying to be scary but she was too afraid. The fox leaped forward, catching the apprentice in it's jaws and throwing her out of the den. Blood leaked from her mouth, as she tried to get up. The fox carried her to a bush near camp, leaving her to bleed out.

**Firepaw doesn't die, by the way-**


	6. Chapter five

A terrified wail came from a warrior, dragging the half-dead ginger apprentice out of the bush. Confusion sparked around Firepaw. All she knew was that she was in pain. She lost her grip on consciousness, her emerald green eyes closing.

The sweet scent of Spottedleaf filled Firepaw's nose, as she woke up, seeing the gorgeous tortoiseshell feline. Firepaw tried to get up, but felt Spottedleaf holding her down, and she recognized cobweb and sticky green poultice packed into her many wounds. "Go to sleep." The medicine cat whispered, laying next to Firepaw. She couldn't help but drift off, and have wonderful dreams about the medicine cat- even being able to smell her sweet scent on her fur.

Graypaw walked into the medicine den, seeing Firepaw sleeping next to Spottedleaf. He silently sat on the other side of Firepaw, checking her wounds. He didn't know a lot about herbs and injuries and things like that, but did know about infection. All he could smell on her was Spottedleaf, and a bit of blood. Nothing serious. He walked out, grabbing a shrew and dropping it in front of Firepaw's face. She was asleep still. The shaggy gray apprentice then padded out of the den, pricking his ears to hear what Dustpaw was saying.

"Ha! I bet she couldn't fight back at all. Kittypet." Sandpaw let out a small chuckle. Graypaw stormed over. "Excuse me? Firepaw is the most courageous and strong feline I've ever met. You two are amateurs! Go back to the nursery; cause it's clear you're not mature enough to be a warrior." Dustpaw's hackles raises. "Excuse me! You're the immature one. Making friends with outsiders! We can't even fully trust her. And I knew her shocked face was fake when she reported Ravenpaw missing-" Graypaw spat at him, leaping at the brown apprentice and pinning him down. Dustpaw raised his hind legs and started to bat at Graypaw's stomach, knocking him off. Sandpaw jerked Dustpaw back. "That isn't what a honorable warrior would do, Graypaw! Why don't you go back to Twolegplace with Firepaw? We'd all be much happier." She spat, Dustpaw straightening himself. Graypaw just sank his claws into the earth, and walked away.


End file.
